1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a recording apparatus and a material for recording.
2. Related Art
Methods for recording an image or data by using ink include an ink jet recording method. The principle of the ink jet recording method is to discharge a liquid or molten solid ink from a nozzle, slit, porous film, or the like to conduct recording on paper, cloth, film or the like. As a method of discharging the ink, there have been proposed various methods, for example, a so-called charge control method of discharging ink by using an electrostatic attraction force, a so-called drop on demand method (pressure pulse method) of discharging ink by using a vibration pressure of a piezo device, and a so-called thermal ink jet method of discharging ink by using a pressure caused by forming and growing bubbles by intense heat, and recorded products of very high definition images or data can be obtained by the methods.
In the field of recording methods that use the ink including the ink jet recording method, a method has been proposed in which transfer to a recording medium is conducted after recording on an intermediate transfer member so as to allow high image quality recording on various recording media such as pervious media and impervious media.